Halloween Girls Night
by RisingSun17
Summary: Old friends reunite for a night of frights and treats. Nothing's going to stop Gwen,Bridgette and Leshawna from having fun, not even past mistakes.
1. Reunited

October 31st, 2009

Gwen sat on a bench waiting for her friends, the friends she was meeting tonight were Leshawna and Bridgette. A few weeks ago, when Gwen was on Facebook, she got a message from Bridgette. She wanted to know how Gwen was doing and if she had any plans for Halloween. At the moment Gwen haven't thought of any. Bridgette said there was going to be a Halloween celebration in downtown Toronto with all kinds of fun stuff to do and she, Gwen and Leshawna should go. Gwen at first was hesitant but after giving it some thought she decided why not? It'd be great to get out and see some old friends. Gwen needs some good friends after all she's been through.

It had been a few months since Total Drama and since the whole incident on Total Drama World Tour. Since that kiss with Duncan there have been at least a few dozen death threats been sent to her family through email and phone. A while ago Gwen's mother got random phone calls from an unknown rabid Courtney fan wishing death upon her daughter. Gwen's mother immediately called the police, even though the cops couldn't track down who this insane person was, they placed a block on the phone line. The block stopped anyone from making death threats or any kind of threats by disconnecting them. If the person who called sounded like they were threatening Gwen's family or herself, the phone immediately disconnects.

Gwen didn't want to think about that, it was Halloween her favorite holiday and nothing was going to stop her from celebrating it. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard two familiar voices calling her.

Bridgette and Leshawna greeted Gwen with a warm friendly smile, "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen smiled, "Hi Guys."

The girls hugged and were so happy to see each other again. It's been ages since Gwen has seen Leshawna and Bridgette, it felt like Total Drama Island again.

Leshawna smiled excitedly "Happy Halloween girl!"

Bridgette grinned, "You ready for some spooky fun?"

Gwen smiled, "With you guys I'm up for anything."

The costumes they wore were a witch, a mermaid & a zombie. Leshawna was a witch and the costume she wore was a long black off shoulder maxi dress with long flowy sleeves and a belt that went around her waist with a black pointed hat to match. Her makeup was kept simple with metallic green lips and shimmering green eye makeup.

Bridgette was a mermaid, she wore a long high waisted green skirt that had a fish scale design and a tulle tail at the ankles. Her mermaid top was a purple crop tank top that also had a fish scale design and she had a gold starfish clipped into her hair. Bridgette's makeup was shimmery light blue fish scales done on her cheeks and forehead, her eye makeup was light green and lilac eyeshadow with blue mascara and matching blue lips.

Gwen's costume was a pair of ripped up black tights with black boots and a long white tank top dress that was ripped at the skirt and was drenched in fake blood. Her makeup was messy and uneven smoky eyes with fake blood dabbed on the corners of her pale flesh colored lips. She even had a fake but realistic zombie bite on the left side of her neck. Gwen made sure her zombie costume was bloody and disgusting, she didn't care about it looking pretty it was all about the blood and gore.

Gwen smiled, "You guys look great."

"Thanks, you look really terrifying." Bridgette said.

Leshawna laughed "How did you get that bite?"

Gwen grinned "I tried to fight off a zombie, but he just couldn't keep his teeth off me."

Bridgette laughed "Was he a crazed fan?"

"No just some annoying hater who wants me dead." Gwen said.

Bridgette and Leshawna looked stunned, neither of the two knew what to say. They both know that the hate Gwen's receive has gotten way out of hand. It happened months ago, can't people just let it go? Gwen noticed their concerned stares when she said that.

Gwen perked up a smile "Just kidding it's only liquid latex and fake blood."

Before Gwen could say anymore the bus arrived, once they stepped on all three of them took a seat in the back.

"Hey Gwen, I know me and Bridgette haven't been there for you in a while but we just want you to know that no matter what anyone says about the whole you kissing Duncan thing, we'll always believe you." Leshawna said.

Bridgette smiled as she placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder "That's right no matter what Courtney says or does to you were here for you."

Gwen smiled, "Thanks you guys."

"Anytime girl." Leshawna said.

When the whole love triangle fiasco got out of hand, Leshawna listened and took Gwen's side. Leshawna would rather side with her best friend then crazy C.I.T Courtney. Bridgette was hesitant and at first didn't want to listen to Gwen but after giving it some thought she decided to anyway. After hearing Gwen out and hearing about how she wants to make things right with Courtney, Bridgette changed her views.

Bridgette perked up, "Hey let's not think about past mistakes, tonight's Halloween let's have some fun."

Gwen second that "Your right I'm not going to let a bad choice ruin my favorite holiday, I may have made some mistakes but I'm willing to make things right."

"You go girl!" Leshawna cheered.

When Gwen was about to say something else the bus came to a stop and the doors shuffled open. The girls stepped off the bus and paid the driver, once off the bus they took in their surroundings, they were in downtown Toronto. Everything was decorated in various Halloween decorations and there was a large banner that was hung up above the street that read **'Happy Halloween'**. The sign was black with orange bold letters and the 'o' was replaced with a jack-o-lantern. Little kids, teens and grown ups were all dressed up and going from store to store getting free candy. The air was not to cold or to hot, it was cool and crisp, and the scent of candy filled the air. Tonight, is going to be a good night, they could tell.

End of chapter 1 AN: I know it's well past Halloween, and I really did mean to write this on Halloween, but I got very busy and I haven't written anything in a while. Just call this a very belated Halloween treat or an early Christmas present. I call this a present because there's very little fanfic's about this friendship so I thought I'd contribute.


	2. Night on the town

The girls walked into town and wondered what fun Halloween activity they should do first. They looked until Leshawna spotted a booth that read 'Trick or Treat Check In'.

"Ya'll want some free candy?" Leshawna asked.

Bridgette grinned, "I would never say no to free candy."

"I second that." Gwen added.

They approached the booth, checked in and receive orange tote bags with a jack-o-lantern on the front.

Bridgette felt like an excited little kid, "Where should we go first?"

Gwen pointed to the stores across the street, "Why don't we start down there?"

"Sounds good to me." Leshawna said.

They went to multiple stores and got lots of candy, they trick or treated until their bags were full and heavy.

"This is so much better then a party." Gwen said.

"Way better, I love Geoff and his parties, but this is way more fun." Bridgette added.

"Here we don't have to worry about getting black out drunk in a stranger's home." Leshawna said.

Bridgette agreed "I heard that minors under the drinking age are more likely to consume more alcohol at Halloween parties then the usual consumption."

"So, going trick or treating when you're in high school or college is a no-no but under-age drinking is perfectly fine?" Leshawna questioned.

Gwen frowned, "Hypocrites."

Bridgette wrapped her arms around Gwen and Leshawna, "I'd rather be getting free candy with my best girls then get hammered any day of the week."

"No arguments there." Leshawna said.

Gwen spotted one of her favorite café's across the street, this sparked an idea, "Hey do you guys want to get something to eat?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Leshawna added.

The girls walked over to 'Café 1', once they entered, they felt warmth and the scent of pumpkin spice filled the air. The café had small tables in the front and back, the wall was covered in bricks with various paintings and photographs that hung about. There was even a band on center stage playing some classic Halloween music and the café itself was decorated in various Halloween décor.

A waiter approached them wearing skeleton makeup, he smiled at them. "Welcome ladies may I assist you in finding a table?" He asked.

"Here would be nice." Bridgette said.

"Right away." He said.

The waiter led them to a table in the near back, they got a window with a nice view of the town. He gave them a menu.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte please?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll get a hot chocolate." Leshawna said.

"I'll take an apple cider." Gwen said.

The waiter wrote the drink orders on his small note pad, once he left, they started to look at their menus. They just didn't know what to get.

"What are you guys thinking?" Gwen asked.

"I'm thinking about the veggie egg white on sour dough bread, what about you Leshawna?" Bridgette asked.

"The roast beef on French bread." Leshawna said.

Gwen could feel her mouth water at the thought of that, "Oooh that sounds delicious." Gwen said.

"If I weren't a vegetarian, I'd totally go for that." Bridgette said.

"What are you going to order Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

Leshawna noticed Gwen was staring at something and judging by the look on her face it wasn't pleasant.

"Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

"Is everything alright?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen had a nervous look on her face, "Am I crazy or is that girl staring at us funny?" Gwen asked.

Leshawna and Bridgette turned to see a very angry looking girl sitting in the back, she had daggers in her eyes that could make small children cry. She was mid height with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't wearing a costume all she wore was a black t-shirt that said 'This is my Halloween costume' in orange letters with jeans and black sneakers.

The waiter came back with a tray full of drinks, "Here you go ladies." The waiter said handing them their drinks.

"Can you seat us at another table please?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course, but is something wrong?" The waiter asked.

"There's a girl giving us the skunk eye." Bridgette said.

The waiter turned to the girl glaring at them, without a second thought he placed them at a table near the front.

"I'm so sorry about that if that girl gives you any more trouble, we'll be right on it." The waiter said.

Gwen sighed with relief, "Thank you we really appreciate it."

"Have you decided what to eat?" He asked.

"I will have the veggie egg white on sour dough." Bridgette said.

"I'll take the roast beef on French bread." Leshawna said.

"What about you miss?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take the roast turkey on French bread." Gwen said.

The waiter took the menus and went back to the kitchen. The girls sipped on their hot drinks and talked like old times. Gwen was happy to talk to Leshawna and Bridgette again, these past few months haven't been easy for her. Seeing her best friends again made her feel that there's hope.

"Hey Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"I was just wondering, how bad has the backlash been?" Bridgette asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin spice latte.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 wouldn't be enough." Gwen said.

"That bad huh?" Leshawna asked.

"Recently my mom got a call from a random person wanting me dead." Gwen said.

Leshawna was in disbelief, "Oh my god." Leshawna said.

"Was this person caught?" Bridgette asked.

"No but the cops placed a tracker on our phone line, whenever a random person call's and it sounds like their threatening me or my family, it disconnects." Gwen said.

Leshawna and Bridgette were shocked and appalled, while some viewers have gotten over it and moved on, there are still some unstable fans who feel there in the right by sending death threats to someone who made a mistake.

Leshawna felt bad for Gwen, "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be you didn't do anything." Gwen said.

Bridgette was disgusted, "It's amazing what sickos can do in their spare time."

Gwen looked down sadly, "It seems like no matter how many times I apologize or how much I try to fix things, it's never enough." Bridgette placed her hand on Gwen's back and rubbed it.

Gwen could feel tears form in her eyes, "It'd be one thing if I were someone who didn't learn and kept doing it again, but I know what I did was wrong, and I want to fix things."

Bridgette and Leshawna couldn't stand this anymore, why did that girl with the daggers have to be here? It's messing up the whole night.

"Would you like to go somewhere else, cause if that girl won't stop glaring at us, I'm going to have to set things straight." Leshawna said.

Gwen wiped some tears from her eyes, "No, I'm fine."

"We all make mistakes, but the important thing is to never let them control you." Bridgette said.

"Easier said then done." Gwen said.

"When I fake cried on Total Drama Action to get that weekend getaway, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't think anyone would notice and I was wrong. I regretted what I did but I owned up to it and I tried to fix it, even with that I got death threats from haters. For a while it hurt but I learned to heal from my mistake and I stopped caring about what the haters thought of me." Leshawna said.

Bridgette added in, "When I kissed Alejandro it was an accident and I regretted it but me and Geoff made up. I thought it was all over from there, but it wasn't, within a week I got death and rape threats from crazed Alejandro fan girls. I felt scared and some nights I would cry myself to sleep thinking 'what did I do' and 'who hates me this much?"

Gwen took a sip of her apple cider, "How did you cope?"

"Geoff told me this, 'you can't live in constant fear from a mistake you made." Bridgette said.

Leshawna look puzzled and so did Gwen, "Geoff told you that?" Gwen asked.

"Who knew party boy had some wise advice." Leshawna said.

"He also said that if anyone ever laid a hand on me, he'd tear them apart." Bridgette said.

Gwen had no idea that's what they went through, guess she's not alone after all, "Wow."

"The point is you shouldn't let hateful people who hide behind a keyboard stop you from having fun and living your life. They might not think they'll have consequences for behaving like they do but soon enough they'll get a taste of their own medicine." Bridgette said.

Gwen could feel all the sad feelings she felt earlier disappear, she couldn't have asked for better friends, "Thanks guys." Gwen smiled.

"Anytime right Leshawna?" Bridgette asked. Leshawna was staring at the center stage, this gave her an idea.

"Leshawna what are you looking at?" Bridgette asked.

Leshawna grinned, "I got an idea, follow me."

Leshawna got up from the table and led Bridgette and Gwen to the stage, the both-of-them were confused. What was Leshawna planning? Leshawna went over to the CD player and scrolled through different CD's until she found the right one. She put it in the CD player and the music started to play. The song was _**'I Put A Spell On You'**_ from **'** _ **Hocus Pocus'**_.

 **Leshawna:**

I put a spell on you and now your mine. You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'.

It's been three hundred years right down to the day, now the witch is back and there's hell to pay.

Leshawna grinned as she turned her attention to Bridgette, "Go Bridgette."

 **Bridgette:**

I put a spell on you and now your mine!

All eyes were on the mermaid, zombie and the witch on stage singing a **'Bette Midler'** classic. They were enchanted and wanted to know what they were going to do next.

Leshawna grinned at the audience, they want a show? They might as well give them one, "Hello Toronto it's your girl Leshawna with Bridgette and Gwen here with a Halloween classic."

 **Bridgette:**

I put a spell on you and now your gone.

 **Leshawna & Gwen: **

Gone, gone, gone so long.

 **Bridgette:**

My whammy fell on you and it was strong.

 **Leshawna & Gwen:**

So strong, so strong, so strong

Bridgette turned to Gwen with a Cheshire cat grin on her face, "Tell em' Gwen".

 **Gwen:**

Your wretched little lives have all been cursed cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst!

I put a spell on you and now your mine!

The three begun to dance around on stage and the people in the crowd were loving it.

 **All three:**

Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out

 **Leshawna:**

If you don't believe you better get superstitious.

 **Gwen:**

Ask my sisters!

Bridgette and Leshawna:

Ooh she's vicious!

 **Gwen:**

I put a spell on you.

 **Bridgette:**

I put a spell on you.

 **Leshawna:**

Sisters!

 **All three:**

Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!

They pointed their microphones to the crowd wanting them to join in and sure enough they did.

 **Crowd:**

Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!

 **All three:**

In comma coriyama!

 **Crowd:**

In comma coriyama!

 **All three:**

Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! Bye bye!

The crowd went crazy with applause and everyone cheered. Everyone except, for the girl who shot them daggers. If anything, this pretty much made her night worse.

End of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 because more will be coming. AN: writing Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna singing I Put A Spell On You was a lot of fun.


	3. The blame game

Everyone clapped for the zombie, mermaid and witch, they were amazed about how well they did. Everyone thought they were amazing, everyone except for the girl who was giving them the stink eye.

The girl sneered at the trio, "Where the hell do you get off?"

Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna turned their attention to the rude girl. She crinkled her nose in disgust and bared her teeth.

"First you lie, cheat and steal boyfriends now you have the nerve to ruin a classic song from my childhood?!" She sneered.

Leshawna was confused, "Who are you?"

The girl scoffed, "Of course you don't know who I am, but I know who you are, I've watched you on Total Drama. I know exactly who and what you are, your nothing but criminals who lie, cheat and steal to get what they want."

Bridgette was appalled by this, "You may have watched us on Total Drama, but you don't know us personally. We made some mistakes, but we know they were wrong, and we can change things."

The girl glared at Bridgette, "Shut up bitch! Stop pretending that everything's unicorns and flowers what you did is unforgivable, your horrible people and you don't deserve to live!"

Everyone was in shock, this argument caught the attention of a familiar singer who knew the trio. Bridgette could feel tears stream down her face, Leshawna and Gwen have had enough of this girl and her rudeness.

"Don't talk to her like that, if we're bothering you so much then why don't you leave?" Leshawna asked.

"I don't have to answer to you thunder thighs!" The girl snapped.

Leshawna could feel her face grow red with anger, she had the urge to smack this girl in the face, but she kept her cool. The girl turned her attention to Gwen, she was not going to hold her fire.

"As for you! You are a dirty, cheating, lying whore! You deserve to die for everything you did! You were a mistake who should have never been born!" She sneered with malice in her voice and blood in her eyes.

Gwen could feel her eyes water and her body shake with anxiety, she stood there not knowing what to say. What can you say to someone who basically wants you dead for making a mistake?

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Gwen said.

This took the rude girl by surprise, "Excuse me?" She sneered.

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do, I know I really messed up and I want to make things better. No one is perfect and I know I hurt people and for that I'm really sorry." Gwen said.

The girl was not moved by Gwen's speech, this only made things worse, "You think your pathetic apology will magical make things better?!" She snapped.

All this was interrupted by the café manager, this has gone on long enough. She walked up behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!" The girl spat.

"Young lady your being very rude and disruptive you'll have to leave." The manager said.

"Why don't you throw them out?!" The girl snapped.

She sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum and it looked funny, Leshawna let out a small snicker which was noticed by the girl.

The girl had fire in her eyes and voice, "You think this funny!?"

Leshawna grinned as she watched the girl being thrown out, "Hilarious actually."

"You won't think it's funny when everyone hates you!" She spat.

Leshawna really needed to shut this loud girl up, "I made some mistakes, I'll probably get flack for it, but do I care? No! Because at the end of the day the only thing I care about is making things better, and another thing if this is more important than anything else in your life right now? Grow up."

When the rude girl was outside, she lost her mind she kicked things over and screamed as if she was a three-year-old. They watched in slight amusement and let out a small laugh, it was wrong but sometimes laughter is the best way to defuse a stressful situation.

"Are you girls okay?" The manager asked.

"Yeah we're fine thank you." Bridgette said.

"She won't be allowed in here for a while. That behavior will not be tolerated." The manager said.

"Good to know." Gwen said.

Once the manager left they sat back down and continued to eat, they felt more confident then ever. Standing up to a bully just made the night, how can it get any better?

Bridgette was in disbelief, "I can't believe we just did that."

Leshawna grinned, "I can, that girl really has some problems."

"It goes to show you how mentally unstable some fans can be." Gwen said.

Bridgette smiled, "I'm proud of us."

"I am too." Gwen said.

"You guys are stronger more then you know." A familiar voice said.

The trio turned and were in slight shock, it's been while since they've seen him. Gwen was especially happy, she really wanted to talk to him and now is the perfect time.

End of chapter 3, AN: Originally this was going to be the end of the story but I changed my mind because it seemed to short. The reason why I decided to edit this is because I thought for some reason this fan fiction was longer but it's not and I kept tearing my hair out (not literally) of how this should end. Now as I look at it, I really think there could be more added to it then what was previously written.


	4. Long time no see

They turned to see Trent, he stood behind them with a warm smile. He was dressed as a skeleton, he wore a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. The pants and shirt had white fabric paint that was drawn in the style of a skeleton's body. Trent's face was also covered in black and white face paint that looked like the face of a skull.

Bridgette smiled, "Hi Trent."

"Long time no see, how have you been?" Leshawna asked.

Trent smiled, "I've been great, how about you Gwen?"

Gwen couldn't say how she was truly feeling, at least not in front of other people.

She hesitated, "I don't know how to answer that."

Trent looked concern, "Did something happen?"

Before this got awkward Bridgette stepped in, "Hey Gwen why don't you and Trent talk while me and Leshawna stay here."

Gwen felt relieved, she didn't know what else to say. The last thing she needed was to have an awkward silence.

"That sounds great." Gwen said.

Gwen got up and walked out with Trent onto the streets, once they were alone things got extra awkward. Gwen didn't know what to say to Trent, she could say the things she wanted to say for such a long time. She just didn't know how to say them.

"Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"I'm really happy to see you." Trent said.

"I am to, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, but I don't know what to say." Gwen said.

"Just say what's on your mind, I won't judge." Trent said.

Gwen smiled, she then felt confident about the things she wants to say now. "I'm sorry for what happened on Total Drama Action. When you kept throwing challenges for me, I was worried for your health and wellbeing. I didn't want to vote you off, but I had to, I didn't do it because the Killer Grips found out. I did it because you mean more to me then the million bucks, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Gwen said.

Trent was stunned, he had no idea Gwen felt that way. He sort of knew that throwing challenges for his team was wrong but he should've been fully aware.

"Wow, Gwen I had no idea." Trent said.

"I really wanted to tell you, but you seemed too far gone." Gwen said.

Trent felt guilty, he let his obsession consume him and it led to them breaking up. He felt bad about what Gwen went through and what she's going through now. Since Total Drama World Tour, Trent had to step in a few times with some of his crazy fan girls who would get into violent arguments over Gwen kissing Duncan. Trent had to do this on his Facebook account, it's exhausting, and it feels so unnecessary. Just because he and Gwen weren't a couple anymore doesn't mean that he hates her. If anyone ever talks trash about Gwen, he will be right there to defend her.

"I'm so sorry, I should've listened, if I knew that you felt that way, I wouldn't have done it." Trent said.

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder, "Trent it's okay don't worry about it."

Trent gave a small smile, he knew how brave Gwen was, that was something he really admired about her. She put on a brave face when she walked on stage of the second aftermath show, on the outside she was calm but inside she was anxious.

"I'm sorry that you have to be in the middle of this love triangle crap." Trent said.

Gwen frowned which was noticed by Trent, he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to mention." Trent said but Gwen cut him off.

"Trent it's fine you don't have to keep apologizing, I'm under fire constantly and sometimes I don't notice it but there will be times where I fear for my life." Gwen said.

Trent raised his eyebrow in concern, "What do you mean?"

"My mom and brother would get constant death threats from obsessive fans, it got so bad to where the police had to be involved." Gwen said.

Trent didn't like the sound of this, "Your kidding?"

"Believe me I wish I was, the police installed a tracker on our phones to make sure that no one's sends death threats." Gwen said.

Trent couldn't believe what he was hearing, it's amazing how obsessive some fans can get and what lengths they'll go to get what they want.

Trent was disgusted, "That's horrible."

Gwen shrugged it off, "It is what it is."

Trent hated seeing Gwen like this, why can't people just move on with their lives and grow up already? Gwen, smiled as Trent took her hand, she really wanted to kiss him but that would just lead to trouble.

"Has Duncan been treating you well?" He asked.

"He has but sometimes he isn't there when I need him." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"When I try to talk to him about personal stuff like our relationship, he changes the subject, it's frustrating and I just don't know what to do." Gwen said.

Trent smiled, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

When Gwen was about to open her mouth and speak, Leshawna and Bridgette cut her off.

"Hey Guys!" Bridgette said.

"How's it going?" Leshawna asked.

Trent grinned, "Couldn't be better."

Gwen chuckled, "I second that."

"You guys want to play some Halloween games?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure, why not? Are you up with that Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Sounds good to me." Trent said.

The four of them decided to forget all their troubles and enjoyed their night of Halloween mischief. Talking to Trent really made Gwen's night, after all the fire she's received she's happy to find friends who will be there for her no matter what.

End of chapter 4; I'm sorry about the late update, I meant to do this sooner, but things just got in the way.


	5. One call away

Bridgette threw a rubber ball that looked like an eye to an inflatable monster which knocked it down. She did a little jump and grinned like a little kid.

Bridgette smiled, "Yes!"

Trent grinned, "Good shot bridge."

Bridgette giggled, "Is it wrong for me to get all excited over little kiddy things like this?"

"No nothing wrong with that at all." Leshawna said.

Trent smiled, "Being nostalgic can be a lovely thing."

It was getting late and the party was getting quiet. The streets were less packed, and half the stores were closed. They should probably call it a night, but Trent has something else in mind.

"Hey guys I got an idea." Trent said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"I know a great place to stargaze." Trent said.

"Really? Where is it?" Bridgette asked.

Trent looked to the hardware store and pointed to the forest that was in the back of it, "It's right through those trees."

Leshawna wasn't so sure, "Is that safe?"

Trent smiled, "Don't worry I'll drive."

Gwen trusted Trent's confidence, "What the heck, star gazing would be a great way to cap off the night, what do you guys think?"

Leshawna changed her mind, "I'm all in."

Bridgette agreed, "Count me in to."

Trent led the girls to his car which was a silver Nissan, he drove up a hill behind the hardware store and followed a wide path that led to a large picnic ground. They got out of the car and were astonished at how lovely this hidden gem was.

Gwen was starstruck, "Wow it's beautiful."

Leshawna was just as amazed as Gwen was, "No doubt about that."

Bridgette agreed, "I could stay up here all night and never get bored."

The four took a seat by the picnic tables, this was the perfect way to cap off a fun Halloween night. Bridgette and Leshawna sat in front while Gwen and Trent chilled in the back. They admired the stars and city lights that lit up the darkness in the atmosphere.

Gwen pointed to the sky, "I think I see Orion's belt."

"Really where?" Bridgette asked.

"Just look toward the smaller stars to the left and just follow that." Gwen explained.

"Oh, I see it now!" Bridgette said.

Leshawna noticed to, "So do I."

Trent also noticed it, "I see it to."

Gwen smiled, "Isn't stargazing awesome?"

Trent chuckled, "Only if it's with you."

Gwen blushed, if she wasn't with Duncan, she'd kiss him right now but by doing that she would attract more unwanted attention from rabid fans. Seriously why can't these fans get over it and get a life?

Gwen smiled, "This was a great idea Trent."

Trent smiled back, "I'm glad you like it."

Leshawna hatched an idea, "I was thinking next time why don't we meet up at this spot and bring lunch."

Gwen seemed to be on board with that, "That's sounds great."

"I'd love to do that." Bridgette said.

They stargazed and talked for a while, as they talked, they discussed about what constellations they saw and what they looked like. It felt like old times again back on the island; no drama, no cat fights and no relationship stress. Just friends on Halloween having fun and taking a trip down memory lane; Trent looked at his phone and realized it was almost 11:30.

"It's getting late we should probably get going." Trent said.

Bridgette realized something, "Oh no."

Gwen looked concerned, "What's wrong Bridgette?"

Bridgette was upset, "The city buses stop running after 11:00."

Leshawna glanced toward Trent's car, "Can you drive us home Trent?"

Trent smiled, "I'd be happy to."

"It won't be any trouble will it?" Gwen asked.

Trent shook his head, "No trouble at all just tell me where you live."

They got in the car and told Trent their addresses, he drove the car down the path and back onto the road in downtown. After dropping off Leshawna and Bridgette at their homes; Gwen and Trent were alone in the car and drove in silence. Once again neither of them knew what to say, Trent stopped at a red light and decided to break the ice.

"Hey Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through in Total Drama Action and I'm sorry for what these crazy fans are doing to you, if they lay a hand on you. I swear to God I'll rip them apart." Trent said.

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Trent like I said, you don't need to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and I'm willing to fix it."

Trent smiled, "You're a lot braver than me."

Gwen raised her brow, "What do you mean?"

"How your handling all of this is a lot better then how I would have handled it." Trent said.

"How would have you handled this?" Gwen asked.

Trent chuckled, "Probably cry, a lot."

Gwen giggled, they shared a laugh until a car behind them honked telling them the light was green. Trent drove and they continued to talk and laugh. Tonight, didn't turn out so bad after all, Gwen got to reunite with some old friend's; and she got to see Trent again. Seeing Trent after all this time really made Gwen's night; this turned out to be a great Halloween after all.

After a while Trent stopped at Gwen's house, she unbuckled her seat belt and prepared to get out; that is until Trent placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Gwen turned her head to face Trent's sweet gaze, he almost looked like a sad puppy; it made Gwen's heart melt.

Trent softened his grip, "Gwen, if you need someone to talk to about personal issues, I'm always here; I can give you my number."

Gwen smiled, "I would love that."

Trent took out a small piece of paper and wrote his phone number; Gwen did the same only she texted her phone number to him.

Trent smiled, "Thank you Gwen."

Gwen smiled back, "Anytime."

Gwen leaned forward and gave a light kiss on his cheek, which made him chuckle.

Trent smiled, "Happy Halloween Gwen."

Gwen giggled, "Happy Halloween."

Gwen got out of the car and watched Trent drive away, she headed inside, and everything was dark except for a small jack-o-lantern sitting in the kitchen. She went upstairs and scrubbed off her makeup and changed into her pajamas; Gwen didn't feel like sleeping in her room, so she decided to sleep on the couch downstairs.

She got a large blanket and curled up, she turned on the TV to help relax her. Gwen turned to the nearest station she could flip through, she ended up watching _**'Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **'**_ on _**'HBO'**_. Gwen watched 20 minutes of it until she fell asleep; her mother came downstairs and witness a sleeping Gwen grasping the remote. She grinned as she walked over to her daughter, she took the remote and turned off the TV; she tucked Gwen in and kissed her forehead.

Gwen's mom smiled, "Goodnight Gwen, everything will get better I promise."

She went upstairs and turned off the lights; that night Gwen slept like a baby. She didn't worry about obsessive fans or haters she could be at peace for now.

The next morning Gwen rose from her couch bed and rubbed her eyes, she walked into the kitchen to find her mom making waffles and her brother sitting at the table on his PS4.

Her mother smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Gwen rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

Her brother Matt spoke up, "It's 10:00."

"Did you have fun last night?" Her mom asked.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah I even saw Trent."

"You did? That's great, how is he?" She asked.

Gwen sat at the table, "He's fine, he gave me his number."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad he still cares about you." She said.

Gwen's mom grimace at what she would say next, "Unlike your current boyfriend."

"Duncan's not that bad mom." Gwen said.

"He's actually pretty cool." Matt said.

Gwen's mom wasn't buying it, "In my opinion Trent is a much better boyfriend."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Duncan is just as good as Trent."

Her mom handed her and Matt a plate full of waffles to which they ate happily, once they were done with breakfast; Gwen's phone starts to vibrate. She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was Trent. Gwen smiled as she slid her thumb through the screen and placed it to her ear.

Gwen smiled, "Hey Trent, how are you?"

Trent answers back, "Doing good how about you?"

"Fine as I can be." Gwen said.

Gwen and Trent talked for what felt like hours, they talked about random things like what movies and TV shows they liked; and they also talked about life things like what they wanted to do after high school and where they see themselves in ten years. These conversations didn't have to be serious, they just had to be something they both wanted to share.

"Hey Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked.

Trent chuckled, "I think we've been talking for 30 minutes."

Gwen was in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Trent chuckled again, "Yep."

"I should probably let you go." Gwen said.

"Probably but hey if you ever want to talk, I'm one call away." Trent said.

Gwen smiled, "Thank you Trent."

Trent smiled, "Anytime."

Gwen hung up the phone, she felt a sense of relief fill her head. She no longer feels lonely knowing that she has friends who will stand by her and will listen; sometimes listening is the best option for someone when there in a controversial situation. It may not be perfect but it's still better then nothing.

THE END; I'm so ridiculously sorry about the late update. Before this I went to Disney World for spring break and when I got back I got very caught up with work related stuff and I lost track of this but here you go, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
